On the streets
by Zandella
Summary: Stiles has taken up street dancing. He hasn't told anyone, but the pack is getting suspicious on what he has been up to. Multi!chap. Sterek, Scallison, and Sciles bromance. Reviews push me to continue! M because language, and because I am not sure where it's going, but I will put warnings!
1. New friends

AN: This is AU, and my first try and Sterek, but I am proud. I got this idea from watching Step up 2. RandR please! Also, this is after Erica and Boyd died.

The YouTube link is what they danced to.

watch?v=44MpKWJD-AM

::::::

Stiles was sitting on the couch in Derek's apartment, doodling in the notebook he had from taking notes earlier during the pack meeting. He was drawing a very detailed robot, making noises while doing so. Allison and Scott sat on the floor, whispering to each other, and nuzzling. Derek was at the table looking over some papers, while Issac sat across from him, making origami shapes. Lydia was sitting in a chair painting her nails.

Stiles heard his phone go off playing 'Apple bottom jeans' and he jumped, is notebook falling to the floor. Scott, Allison, and Issac laughed at him, and Lydia and Derek rolled their eyes.

"Dude, is that honestly your ringtone?" Scott asked, shaking his head.

"It's quite catchy, thank you." Stiles defended himself, while checking his phone. "Shit!" He yelled, making everyone stop what they are doing to look at him, curiously, and watched him trip over himself while grabbing his stuff. He was stuffing all his stuff into his backpack, mumbling about his car keys.

"Whoa dude, what's wrong? Is everything alright? Front pocket of your backpack." Scott's eyebrows shot up curiously with concerned eyes.

Stiles checked the pocket and found his keys, and grinned, "Thanks bro, and yeah I just gotta go!" He yelled, running out the door, yelling a quick bye.

The wolves listened to the spastic boy running down the stairs, with confused eyes. They then heard him stop, and then they heard them come back up, and before they knew it, the door was thrown open, and the teenager came in panting.

"Forgot... My phone." He panted out, grabbing his phone off the table, then ran back out.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the door.

Scott cocked his head, listening to Stiles until he couldn't anymore. "I honestly don't know."

"Maybe he forgot he had detention with Harris or something?" Allison thought, looking curious. She shrugged.

The rest of the group looked at each other before going back to their previous projects, not really thinking a about what Stiles was really up too.

::::::

Stiles pulled up to the basketball courts, and hoped out, grabbing his red hoodie, and throwing it on. He locked his jeep, and stuffed his phone into his backpack, making his was to the group of people.

"Yo, Stills, whaddup? Thought yous was bailin, bro." A black man in his late teens to early twenties, called out. He was wearing a black hoodie and baggy grey sweats, stepping forward to bump fists with Stiles.

"Shut up, Ace, Stills wouldn't bail on us. Right?" This time a black girl spoke up, same age range, wearing a cut off top, and low rise baggy pants. She did a handshake with Stiles.

12 people stepped forward to great Stiles, and he gave a smile to them all. He set his backpack with the others and shoved his keys in it.

"Now, we gonna talk, or shake it?" The girl that greeted Stiles earlier yelled out, grinning.

"Ay, Bee, this is my group, I give the orders." Ace yelled, stepping forward.

Stiles stood next to Bee, who grinned up at him, and bumped his shoulder, and Ace took his other side, the others on the sides.

One of the people on the side hit play on a MP3 dock. Ace, Stiles, and Bee started moving fast to the music, moving with the music. Stiles flipped Bee over his head, and she landed perfectly. The other dancers jumped in and started dancing with. There were various flips, and jumps. Stiles then took center, and did a one handed flip, and started dancing by himself, before pulling Bee in, and she grinder against him, and he twirled her.

After about five minutes the group started doing a synchronized dance, of stomping, clapping, and other choreographed moves. Then broke out to dancing again, groups of people doing the same moves.

When the song ended with them in a pose, everyone panting, and in a group, they all cheered, Stiles was grinning, bumping fist with them. They then got back to working on other various dances for two hours. It was about 8 p.m. when they finished.

A few people stood around talking, and Stiles took off his sweatshirt while going to grab his bag when someone came out of nowhere and grabbed it, running away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Stiles yelled out, throwing down his sweatshirt and ran after him. Bee, Ace and the others behind him, yelling either to Stiles, or the thief. They chased him down an ally, where he was cornered. "Dude, come on, just give me my bag, please." He pleaded.

"Lil' white ass faggot gone cry?" The thief spat out, "You don't belong in this area. You are on the other side of the tracks. Get where you belong." He scowled at him.

"After you give me my bag, I will." Stiles responded, nervousness evident in his voice, but only a bit, I mean he's fought worse. He stepped forward to grab it, not noticing the sharp object in his hand.

"Stills!" Bee yelled out, noticing it, before he felt it.

The knife slid over his rib cage, blood soaking his shirt. The group lunged forward then, and fought off the man, while Bee and Ace aided Stiles. They got the bag and the man ran. They all gathered around, checking on there fellow dancer.

"You 'ight, Stills?" A tall 16 year old named Crane asked.

"I'm fine, trust me." Stiles responded, standing up, to grab his bag. Once he reassured them all, they left, Ace, and Bee stayed behind.

"Stills, crash at ours, we can fix you up." Bee smiled. "We gots to talk anyway."

Stiles nodded and walked with them to his jeep, where Ace drove them to their house.


	2. Realizations

Hey guys! Love you all for the reviews! I didn't want our guest reviewer to die, so here. I know it's short, but I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger cause I'm mean, I know. Luckily, I have shows all weekend so I will get to write more! Please review more with ideas, questions, comments, constructive criticism, or anything, about me, or the story! Thanks again! Mwah!

::::::

Stiles, Bee, and Ace pulled up to a small neighborhood near the courts on 13th street. Bee kept crowding Stiles, worried for her friend.

They got to the door, and Ace walked in, "Gran?" He called out, moving in, while Bee stayed behind with Stiles.

The pair heard whispering while Bee led him to the couch, a few groans of pain drifted from Stiles when Bee would accidentally hit his ribs.

An elderly lady then entered carrying a kit, and shook her head with a purse of the lips. "Allistar, what the hell you doin standin around? Get to your house and get a new shirt!" Ace nodded his head and bolted out the door. "Bianca, get me a bowl of water and a _clean_ washcloth this time! Get girl!" Bee followed the orders while the lady sat down.

"My friend Derek would like you." Stiles joked, with a smile on the lips. "He's very forceful, and straight to the point, no beating around the bush, ya know? Haha, bush. It's funny cause he's a- I mean yeah, anyway. He's just weird. Not that your weird! I mean you could be, but I don't know you well enough. I mean I... I will shut up, sorry." He looked away, biting his lip.

The women laughed and shook her head, "Boy, you remind me of someone that I haven't seen in quite a long time. Not take off that shirt and let's see that cut." She helped Stiles with getting the shirt off, "BIANCA! Also bring in a grocery bag!" She yelled out, wadding up the shirt into a ball, and setting it aside. "What's your name boy?" She asked while inspecting his side.

"I'm Stiles." He responded, flinching a bit when her cold hands bet his side.

Bianca returned, her eyes wondering over his naked torso, drifting slowly over his cut. "Here, Gran." She set down the rag and bowel, and put the ripped shirt in the bag.

"Go make up the spare room for... Stiles here." She shooed Bee away, lingering a moment on Stiles before heading off.

Ace then walked in with the shirt, "I got a shirt! Sorry, hard to find a clean one." He set the shirt down with a smile.

"Go help your sister in the spare room, Lord knows she needs it." Gran replied with a roll of the eyes. Just then a crash erupted throughout the house, with a loud curse. "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE CHILD!" She yelled out, "Go, Allistar!"

Gran grabbed the washcloth and started wiping the blood off, gently. "So... Stiles. How old are you?" She questioned, as she finished up with cleaning his side, then moving to Peroxide, poring it down his side, holding the cloth to catch it.

"I am sixteen for a few more months." Stiles hissed out, "um, I am sorry I didn't catch your name." He looked over.

"Oh deary, I am so sorry, boy. Call me gran, everyone does in this neighborhood." She started stitching up his side then, "those two have been calling me that since they was born. They live next door, and boy have they been a handful!" She laughed. "Now, child, what's your real name, not your 'street name' or whatever that 'Ace' and 'Bee' nonsense is."

Stiles chuckled, "Stiles isn't my street name, it's Stills, Stiles is my real name pretty much, my real name is hard to pronounce, so I go by Stiles."

"I see, but do tell what it is." She smiled warmly.

Stiles looked back, wondering if he should tell her or not, he felt a wave of comfort in the house, no nervousness or anything. Just ease and comfort. "Genim, it was my great grandfathers name."

Gran froze then looking over at the boy. She quickly collected herself. She wiped down the cut from any blood that came out, and wrapped the bandage around him, then handed him the shirt.

"Stiles," gran stood up to retrieve a photo from the mantel and sat back down, handing it to him, "do you know who this is?"she pointed to a girl that looked around his age.

Stiles froze, holding the picture, "it looks like... It looks like mom." He looked up at her with wide eyes.


	3. Truth revealed

Super late update, I know! I got sick with E coli which SUCKED! Plus I have been SO busy, here it is! Thanks for the lovely reviews, babes! Feel free to link me to your favorite Sterek fics! I can share mine! Xxx ~Z

;;;;;;

"I knew you had to to be Claudia's baby when I heard the name Genim. She said she would name her son that one day." Gran smiled, "No one else would think to name their kid that but Dia." She laughed and looked at him a bit longer, "you look like your mama too. Same personality at this age as well."

Tears welled up in his eyes, while listening to her. He rarely heard about his mother, and hearing this brought him joy, and happiness. "How did you know my mom?" He asked, blinking his eyes repeatedly.

"She used to live next door, where Bianca and Allistar live now. When I first moved here with my husband, she lived there. I was young, and she was just a little one then. I would babysit here, and watched her grow up. She was a little fireball that one, always on an adventure, and discovering new things. She was a sweet little thing too... Oh sweetheart, I didn't mean to upset you..." She reached forward and hugged him when she saw tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I-I'm not upset, I just... I haven't heard much about her since she..." He stopped and looked away, trying to catch his breath.

She pulled back and looked at him, "oh no... That sickness took her, didn't it? Oh dear, the worst things happen to the best people don't it?" She rubbed his shoulders, soothingly. "I'm sorry sweet boy."

"Don't be... It's happyish tears, like I am happy to hear more about her, the good things, but I miss her. Dad would tell me stuff... Its always the same things. Sometimes new things... Rarely though. I like hearing how adventurous she is, it makes me happy. I just miss her. I never knew she lived here." He slightly smiled, and looked down at the picture, running his hand over his mother.

"Oh yes, she was one the originals in the start of your guys' lil dance group. Oh she loved to dance. She knew how to move. It was always fun to watch. She was always bouncin', making up new moves. Must be where you got your moves." She smiled.

Ace and Bee came down then, looking at Stiles. "Stills? What's wrong?" She moved to him quickly, seeing the tears on his face.

"I'm fine, Bee. Don't worry." He patted her hand, reassuringly.

"You should get to bed, sweetie. We can talk tomorrow." She stood up, "this old lady needs to rest as well." She kissed his forehead as well as the other two. "Goodnight kiddos." She then moved towards her room. "And Genim? I am very happy to have met you." She smiled warmly, not noticing him slightly flinch at the name.

The three teens sat there, Stiles staring after Gran, and the other two staring at him. "Stills? Are you alright?" Bee asked, reaching forward, but then pulling back.

Stiles looked up at Bee and smiled, "I'm fine, don't worry." He bumped her shoulder, and looked over at Ace.

"Why is it that when you are with us and the group, you never talk, like seriously, we thought you were mute, but then you get here start talken?" Ace asked, raising an eyebrow, annoyance evident in his eyes.

Stiles looked away and sighed, "I talk... A lot. When I talk I tend to get myself into trouble, because I never shut up, and I don't have a filter, and I can say the wrong things, and I don't want to offend anyone. Also I just... I didn't want to disrespect anyone here, cause I really like it here, and yeah I will be quiet."

Bee laughed and shook her head, "Stills, you won't offend us. I happen to adore you, and we won't kick you out of the 13's. We want you to be you. If you is someone who talks a lot with no filter, then okay. All we know is that you're a white boy from the other side of the tracks who can move like crazy. We want to learn more though, so give us more, alright?"

Stiles nodded, and slightly smiled. "I'm sorry, I just hear how annoying I am and how I tend to get myself into trouble for never shutting up and I didn't want to ruin being a part of the 13's because I can't ever shut up."

"Dude, it's cool, just don't screw with us again, 'ight? We don't like liars." Ace said, and nodded at him. "I'm going to crash." He mumbled as he walked out the door to his house.

"Come on, Stills. I can stay here with you." Bee smiled warmly at him.

Stiles smiled and nodded, "sounds great, Bee. Thanks."

They went upstairs then and she showed him the room Ace and her shared. It was messy and Bee explained it was her brothers doing, about how much of a slob he was, causing Stiles to slightly laugh. They made their way to the spare room.

"I gotta call my dad real quick." He smiled and wondered off to the hallway, calling his father. "Hey, I am crashing at Scott's... I left some veggie lasagna in the fridge, and a pre made salad in the fridge... Dad, eat it... Okay, love you too, be careful. Bye." He walked back in the room, smiling at Bee.

"So, since you do speak, tell me about yourself? Siblings? Girlfriend? Hobbies?" Bee sat on the bed, staring up at Stiles, eyes wide.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sat down next to her, smiling, "no, no, and I dunno. Researching, dancing, lacrosse, and music. That's it I guess." He shrugged.

Bee smiled mischievously, "So... Single? Well well... No one that has caught your eye, ay?" She rose an eyebrow, peering at him. She grinned and nudged him. "Oh my god... You are blushing! Tell me! Give me deets!"

Stiles groaned, "No! Stop it. It's nothing. Just a person." He shoved her off the bed playfully, trying to lay down.

"Aw hell nah. Tell me. Name? Hair color? Eye color? Cute? Smart? Age? Dancer? Gah tell me!" Bee pressured, on her knees on the floor, staring up at him with wide, curious eyes.

Stiles groaned, burying his face in the pillow. "Black, green, of course, yes, not a dancer."

"Um hell-oh. Name and age? Oh my God is she older or younger? Like by a lot?" Her eyes practically bulged out of her head.

He flipped over away from her, "good night, Bee." He mumbled, trying to toon her out, but he knew she wouldn't give up that easily.

"Come on! I want details! Does she go to your school?" Bee pressured on, practically begging for details.

Stiles rolled his eyes and flipped back over, glaring at her. "Drop it, Bee. Nothing will come of it, so let it go!" He snapped, and looked away, annoyance with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Bee saw it, and she frowned."I will let it go for now I guess." She sighed and moved from her knees to on her butt."So... Genim? What kinda name is that."

Stiles' lips went into a tight line. "Goodnight, Bianca." He spat and closed his eyes, flipping away from her.

Bee frowned and stood up, "Night, Stills." She whispered as she left the small room, closing the door with a soft click.

Stiles tossed and turned that night, not able to sleep, no matter how hard he tried. When he checked his phone for the time, it read just after four A.M. he continued to lay there, until he could at least drift.


End file.
